User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/The4everreival's and Crossoverfan4ever's top 6 villains
6. Darkwarrior Duck Darkwarrior is not a typical one dimenison as he is hurt by loss and feels what he's doing is right and for the better of everyone. He's a poor schome being used by other villains and eventually joined the heroes only to die at the hands of The Joker. what keeps him at 6 is that he never had actual true authority 5. Terrance Lewis Lewis was a very well hidden villain in Totally Mobian Spies, as just about no one knew what he was schemeing or how he conducted it. He was in control, had two smart plans and even so he managed to defeat his universe's enemies locked up in prison. What keeps him at 5 is a lack of independce which the other 4 do have as well as a unwillness to personally step in the war 4. The Joker Joker is the orginal sadistic ireddemable monster. He is insane and loving it, keep returning and his ability to terrify hero and villain never decays. Joker is quite intellgent and knows how to screw with people and is the personal case of trauma in many a hero lives. What keeps from the top 3 is how much people hate him esepcially 22kingdomhearts fan and menslady125 who wanted him destroyed and were glad when he finally did get destroyed 3. Slade Wilson The Orginial Main Villain and the most recouring of them all. Slade is mysterious, intellgent, scary and a well developed villain. Orginally the villain, he became less of a villain and more of an anti hero and ally to the heroes. He's in control and has a interesting group of allies to his schemes and the fact he reforms in the last story is grand on it's own 2. Discord Discord is so high up for his masterminding of The Grand Summer Season Trek, Totally Mobian Spies and The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. He had many plans going at once including ceasing Vilgax's empire, killing or betraying anyone who knew it, mapulated many heroes into doing what he wanted, Making a plan to return after his defeat and other plans.He came very close to multiuniversal dystopia on both times he played the active villain role, even then he won against the heroes using vicous mind games and taking away what is most precious to them. Also he rebounds from defeat very easily. What keeps him from 1 is how much 22kingdomheartsfan, dave5g02 and menslady want to bury or do something horrible to Discord. 1. Hunson Abadeer Any one would see this coming. Abadeer clearly has number 1 for many reasons as he combines many traits of the previous 5 . Like Darkwarrior he is a complex villain and not one dimensional . Like Lewis he was a well hidden villain in The V Team Island Adventure and in his alignment with Dornamuu . Like Joker, his threat level is never derailed . Like Slade, he is a well developed villain and joins forces with the heroes from time to time . Like Discord, he always has plans, many at once and makes win-win situations The fact that he DID take over the multiuniverse alone quaflies and his whole plan to get it by using Discord and Sigma to get to Zeus, following by Mapulating his enemies into a wild goose chase across time and not undereestimating his foes, keeping his plans secret from everyone and using his very first instant of traveling to win. If not for a meddling kid he would have won completely. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts